Victor an Nikkis Wedding
by NiktorFan95
Summary: Nikki and Victor get married, but there is an unexpected visitor...twice...overstepping the boundaries. Will they become Mr. and Mrs. Newman? Read to find out! ;


After weeks and weeks of preparation, wedding planning, food tasting, and wedding night planning, Nikki and Victors wedding day is here!

Victor wakes up to a bright sunny day at the penthouse. Nikki is at the ranch, sleeping, and the phone rings. A tired Nikki answers "Hello, Nikki Newman" Victor laughs and says "I'm sorry sweetheart, did I wake you up?" Nikki says "Um, kind of, my alarm wasn't going to get me up for another 5 minutes so if you want to get technical, yes." He laughs and tells her he loves her and will see her at the altar, and she will be as beautiful as ever. She says she loves him and he will look as handsome as ever, and she hangs up. She gets up and goes to take a shower. Right before she gets undressed, Victoria walks in to Nikki's room. "Hey, mom! I just wanted to make sure that you got up in case your alarm didn't wake you up" Nikki replies smiling "Oh! I could barely get to sleep! I would, no COULD not ever sleep in on my wedding day! It's too much excitement!" They laugh and Nikki says "Well, I was just going to take a shower, go and make sure your brother and Sharon are up! Make sure JT is, and Reid and Summer. Get the basket and make sure Summer knows what she is doing as flower girl, the last time she was a flower girl she was a toddler and" Victoria stops her in mid sentence "Yes, I know I know! Get everyone ready; make sure Summer knows what to do…" Nikki goes over and hugs her and Victoria says "This is your day mom! No one, and I mean no one will ruin it!" They hug again and Nikki excuses herself to take a shower. Vikki walks down to Nick's house and knocks on the door. He answers the door and says "Hey, we got up! I need to go to the penthouse to be with the groom." Victoria says "Okay, um, JT is there already with Reid, I'm just going to take Sharon and Summer up to the main house so Groomsmen and Bridesmaids can be with each other. Are you sure Phyllis doesn't want to come?" Nick says "After the divorce… no. Especially since me and Sharon are back together. She barley allowed Summer to be a part of the wedding party!" Vikki says okay and hugs him and Nick leaves. Vikki walks in "Hey Sharon! Are you and Summer ready?" She says yeah, and brings Summer down. "Summer you are going to be so beautiful!" Vikki says with a huge smile. They head up to the main house.

Back at the penthouse, JT just arrived with Reid and Nick is still on his way with Noah, whom he just picked up at Michaels. JT greets Victor "Hello sir." Victor laughs and says "Sir? JT just call me Victor." They laugh and a few minutes later, Nick and Noah arrive. "Hey grandpa" Noah says and Nick says "Hey dad, what's up?" Victor says "Well besides the obvious. I went while I was waiting for you two to the place where I bought the tuxes and got every ones for them. So do we want to put them on now? It takes an hour to get to the Colonnade room from here, and the limo will be here in an hour. The wedding itself is at 3:00. Its 11 now, so we should be there an hour before hand." They all agree and get dressed.

Back at the ranch, Vikki, already dressed, is helping the bride get ready and Sharon, who is already dressed as well, is helping Summer. Sharon says "Summer you are so beautiful" Summer smiles and hugs Sharon. Victoria says "Mom, you are absolutely flawless! Not that you are not any other time but my God!" Nikki laughs and says "Oh sweetheart! I'm so happy! I'm not happy, no, I'm ecstatic!" They laugh and Vikki says as she puts the last few bobby-pins in her hair "There! All finished". Nikki looks at her hair and says "You sure you didn't go to beauty school in Italy?" Victoria says no and laughs. After a few more minutes pass, everyone is dresses. Sharon says "Oh, wait! Nikki, this is an important part!" she hands Nikki her garter and Nikki laughs and says "More important for Victor than for me!" Summer asks "What is that?" and Nikki says "Umm…it's…oh! It's to throw to people to see who gets the bouquet!" Sharon says "Smooth Nikki, smooth!" Nikki laughs and so does Vikki. Nikki says she needs to put her makeup on and asks for someone's assistance. Sharon says she will help, and does.

At the penthouse, Victor gets a call that the limo is there. "Well, looks like we are heading off!" Noah says "Sweet! The last time I was in a limo it was your wedding a few years ago! I love limos!" Nick laughs and JT does as well. Reid says "Daddy, what's a 'limo'?" JT tells him it's a really big car. Victor laughs and says "So, shall we go! We have a big day ahead of us" They agree and head to the limo.

Back at the ranch, they go downstairs and Nikki says "You know how I told you we were just going to take cars to the wedding? Well to heck with that! I got us a limo!" They all are overjoyed and Nikki says she thinks she sees it out the window. Sure enough, it is and she tells them and head out to the limo.

When they arrive at the Colonnade, both limos arrive at the same time. Nikki sees the other limo and says "Oh! Damn it! I can't see him! One of you get out there and tell him to hurry up and go in the building!" Vikki says "Okay, calm down! I will" She goes out and sees her dad looking in the window of limo Nikki is in and Vikki says "Hey! Hey! You can't look at her, and she can't look at you! Hurry up and get in there so us bridesmaids can get out of the limo!" Victor laughs and says "Well I can't wait to see how beautiful you mother looks! I can't help it that I'm curious!" She scowls at him and he says "Okay I'm going already!" He walks in and Vikki heads back to the limo and tells Nikki he went in. The bridesmaids go in and go to the bridal suite. While there Nikki says "Oh no! My heal just broke!" and Sharon says "That's why when you weren't looking, I bought another pair of the shoes" Sharon pulled the same exact shoes out of her purse and said "Tada, I hope I bought the right size, try 'em on!" Nikki takes them, puts them on and they are a perfect fit. Nikki is ecstatic and says "Thank you so much Sharon" and hugs her. Everything is going smooth in the room with the groomsmen. Gina is warming up in the dining room and the caterers are busy with preparations. Interior designers are putting the final touches on the flowers at the center of all the tables. Guests are starting to arrive and the groomsmen are ready to head downstairs. Nick says to his dad "So, are you ready to be married to mom…again?" and Victor laughs and says "My boy there should have been no need to have an 'again'. Your mother and I should have stayed together forever…this time, truly it will be forever!" They get to the altar and the priest arrives. "Hello, you must be Mr. Newman" "Yes I am." Victor shakes his hand and tells him a little about his and Nikki's history together, and that he wants to make things right, and he wants it to be together forever this time. Nick is talking to JT and Reid is practicing being ring bearer. Sharon walks down with Summer so they can practice with each other walking down the aisle.

After about half an hour, all the quests are there and the Priest asks "Are we ready to start?" and Victor happily says "I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life!"

An unexpected guest enters the church unnoticed. She is wearing a black veil and a black dress. The music starts to play and Victor takes place at the center of the altar. The first to walk down the aisle are Summer, Reid and Noah. Summer is dropping rose petals on the floor and Reid helps her. They sit off to the side in chairs placed specifically for them and Noah stands a few feet away from Victor, leaving place for Nick. Next are JT and Victoria. Victoria stands next to where Nikki will be, and JT stands behind Noah. They are followed by Nick and Sharon. Nick stands beside Victor and Noah is on the other side of him, followed by JT on the outside. Sharon stands beside Victoria, and beside Victoria will be Nikki. After a few minutes, Nikki doesn't show up. Everyone is puzzled and Victor starts to go down the aisle to look for her when suddenly, the veiled guest stands up and says "Well, looks like Nikki's not here, I think you will have to marry me instead!" Victor says "Who the Hell are you?" The guest says "Pull up my veil and see." He does, but only to see Ashley Abbott. He says "Who let you in, you need to get out now, where is my beautiful Nikki?!" Then Ashley pulls out a knife and says "Are you going to argue with me now!" and everyone is on edge. Suddenly Nikki appears and says "What the Hell! You knock me out with a lamp and now you holding my wedding up? What is your problem?" Nikki is unaware of the knife that Ashley has. She walks towards Nikki, revealing the knife. Nikki has a look of complete terror on her face and Ashley says "Not so tough now, huh Nik?" Victor slowly approaches her and from behind, pushes her arm down and pins her to the ground, taking the knife from her had. Chance is present, and reads her the rights. "Ashley Abbott you are under arrest for attempted assault…" As he is doing so, Victor rushes over to Nikki and says "My sweet love, my baby, are you alright, that's all I care about." Nikki says "I'm okay, can you just hold me?" He does and kisses her. In the crowd Jack Abbott runs over and says "Nik, I'm sorry, I am so sorry my stupid sister ruined you day!" He hugs her and says "Don't let her get you down, the show must go on." She smiles, kisses him on the cheek and says to Victor "Well, you go back in place and I will walk down the aisle." Ashley is leaving and says screaming "You are a bitch Nikki Newman! You won't get away with this!" Nikki smiles and says "That padded cell fits you too well Ashley!" The organist starts to play and Nikki appears and starts to walk down the aisle. As she gets to Victor, he mouths "I love you". She says she loves him as well and the priest starts. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate and witness the unity of this man, Victor Newman and this woman, Nicole Reed. We have been here before, but this time they both state that this is the last time, and hopefully if they stray off track, you all here today can help them get back on. Life is about Love, Family, and Happiness. These two have all of that, and more. Looking at the smiles on their faces, they look like they fit so well. This is why they always come back to each other. They are destined to be together. This unity today, under the eyes of God and all of you witnessing this union, will be blessed and shall be full of the happiness they deserve with each other. Now, Nicole and Victor have written their own vows, and choose to speak them. Victor, you may start.

"My beautiful and timeless Nikki, we have stood through everything. Some things were just too much to handle. This time I really, truly do mean forever. Never doubt that. I have always loved you, and will always love you. If I ever do wrong, you have a right to be mad at me, but I can only hope that all I do makes you happy. The ring I will give you shortly is just a piece of jewelry, but symbolizes so much. Every time you look at it, I hope you feel the love that you feel here today, and you at least smile. We share so much passion, fire, and romance, and will continue to, forever. I love you with all my heart, and will do so for the rest of our days."

The priest says "Nicole…"

"My darling Victor, you are my knight in shining armor. You proved today that you care about me before yourself. When you met me all those years ago, if you told me we would have two beautiful children, grandchildren, two dogs, and a beautiful home, I would have said you were crazy! That is the kind of life I always dreamed of, but never thought I would have! You made me your princess, your darling, your lover, your wife, the mother of your children, and most of all, your diamond in the rough. I love you to much that I can't express my love for you with words. Yes, we have had our bad times, but the great times overshadow the bad times by a great deal! You are my soul mate, and you make me feel like a real woman. No other man made me feel like I could have taken someone on head first, and win a fight. You had that much confidence in me, and always encouraged me. And the times you didn't, you wouldn't because I was in over my head, in other words, you did it for my own good. I love you so much!"

The priest continues "May I have the rings?" Reid walks over and gives Victor the ring, and Nikki the other. He sits back down and the priest continues "Victor, repeat after me 'I Victor, take you Nicole, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for the length of our days, until death do us part." He does "I take you Nikki, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for the length of our days, until death do us part." The priest continues "Nicole, repeat after me "I Nicole, take you Victor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for the length of our days, until death do us part." "I Nicole, take you Victor, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for the length of our days, until death do us part." The priest says "Both of you now, 'With this ring'…" Victor says "With this ring my darling, I make you my wife forever" Nikki says "With this ring, I make you my husband forever this time" "If there is anyone here that can contest and has a good reason these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace" Victoria scowls at Paul, and he rolls his eyes. Father continues "Very well, What God has brought together today, let no man break apart. I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Victor Newman. Victor, you may kiss your bride." Victor looks at Nikki, who has tears streaming down her face and says "I love you." She says "I love you, too." And they kiss. Everyone claps and they smile and kiss again. They start the procession back down the aisle and head to the dining room, waiting for everyone else in the bridal party and attendance. There is a big table up front for the bridal party to sit at, and everyone else sits at the round tables. Nikki and Victor go behind the wall and wait to be properly introduced. They give an okay to Nick and Victoria that they are ready. Vikki says "Well, let me be the first to that you for coming to the wedding today. I hope you liked it and have a blast at this reception. Keep in mind, we over ordered, there is plenty of food to take home!" Nick takes over "Now, please give a round of applause and welcome Mr. and Mrs. Victor Newman!" Everyone claps, music is playing and they walk down the few stairs and greet guests and thank them for coming. They make their way over to the table and sit down. Food is served and they eat a lobster dinner with a baked potato, mixed vegetables, a garden salad and wine. Nikki is breaking and having wine, just for the occasion, and Victor is closely monitoring her alcohol intake, that she only has one glass with her dinner. They eat and all through dinner, Nikki and Victor are telling each other they love them. Then they walk over to cut the cake. Nikki gets a knife and cuts a piece out and he cuts a piece as well. They feed each other and Nikki gets a mischievous look in her eyes and she smashes cake on his face and he laughs. Everyone laughs and they serve cake. They head back to the table and Victor is trying to clean the cake off his face. Nikki says "Let me help you!" She kisses him and he says "That's helped out a little, but now you have cake on your face" Nikki laughs and says "Lets help each other then!" They use their fingers to clean the icing off of one another's face. Then they get a chance to talk to the kids and they get told "Hey! It's time for you two to dance!" They get up and Gina starts to sing "Please, don't let this feeling end

It's everything I am  
Everything I want to be  
I can see what's mine now  
Finding out what's true  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love  
Now, I can take the time  
I can see my life  
As it comes up shining now  
Reaching out to touch you  
I can feel so much  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love  
And now, I do believe  
That even in a storm we'll find some light  
Knowing you're beside me, I'm all right  
Please, don't let this feeling end  
It might not come again  
And I want to remember  
How it feels to touch you  
How I feel so much  
Since I found you  
Looking through the eyes of love"

As their dance ends, so does the night. Everyone wishes them luck and happiness and leaves. Then Victor says to the whole bridal party "Well, let's go home, shall we?" They all agree and get in the one limo.

When they arrive at the main house, everyone says goodbye hugs them and Nikki and Victor leave the limo. At the door, Victor says "Now, I have a surprise for you. The kids are not to bother us until not tomorrow, but the following day, at noon. No one not even Miguel is going to interrupt us before then. I have strict orders to the guards at the gate to not let anyone but family in." Nikki laughs as Victor picks her up effortlessly and takes her upstairs. Before they get in the bedroom, he says "Oh! One more thing…" He hands her a blindfold to wear. She puts it on, and he picks her up again. He opens the door to see a romantic setting, candles, the fireplace is going, sparkling apple juice and glasses. Rose petals on the bed and dimmed lights. He says "You can take the blindfold off now." She does and says "Oh my God! Victor, this is wonderful." She explores the room for a little and says "Thank you so much! I love you." He says he loves her, too and she says "Now…" She sits on a chair and he says "What?" She says "It's called a garter…You need to take it off…" He laughs and says "I think I can do that!" He lifts up her dress and takes the garter off. She says, well, I'm going to go and put these in the vase over there and I need to change…I'll be back…" She does and when she comes back, she is in white lingere and he smiles. She kisses him and he holds her tight for a few seconds. They kiss again, even more passionately and she starts to unbutton his shirt. She takes off his tie and his jacket is on the ground. He unzips the lingere and kisses her neck. She finishes undressing him as he does her. They make their way to the bed and wall of the rose petals. With every kiss she giggles and with every touch he smiles. They make love for the first time, as husband and wife, and they do so for the rest of the night.

The next morning, her hair is in her face and she is lying on his chest. He lightly brushes her hair aside and she begins to stir. He says "I'm sorry sweetheart, did I wake you?" She says no and that she was just kind of laying there. She gets up and puts her robe on and heads downstairs. When she gets back, she has two plates of breakfast. They eat and he says "I had no idea you could cook so well!" She laughs and says "Yeah, it's kind of my hidden talent!" When they finish, he says "Well, what do you want to do today?" She gets a mischievous look in her eyes and says "I want to stay in bed all day!" He laughs and says "Well, then it's a deal" He puts his hand out to shake hands and she doesn't shake his hand, she pushes it away and kisses him, they make love again, as perfect as the first time. A few hours later, its lunch and he leaves and comes back with some sandwiches. She is sleeping and when she hears the door open, she wakes up. She says that she is shocked that Victor Newman makes food. He laughs and says "I guess we both have hidden talents, even though these are just sandwiches!" She laughs and they eat. "So, how about we get dressed and go downstairs?" Nikki asks. Victor replies "Um, you said you wanted to stay in bed all day?" Nikki laughs and says "I don't think anyone ever stays in bed ALL day. Besides, its 12:30, how about we just relax downstairs?" They get dressed and head downstairs. Nikki asks "Want a fire?" He nods yes and she makes a fire. He walks over to her and they sit by the fire and watch the fire. They reminisce about the first time they got married and how they should have never parted. They start to kiss when the door flings open and Ashley walks in. The guard by the gate is close behind. "Mr. Newman I'm sorry, she pepper sprayed me!" Victor says it's alright and he says "I will call the police" Victor nods and Ashley says "I have something to say to you! I am DONE with you Victor! I hate you! You are a sick bastard! Why can't you be with me, I loved you! You should have been with me." Victor laughs and says "Good, now we don't have to put up with you, how the hell did you get out of jail?" She says she got out on bail; Billy posted it, and has a trial later that day. Nikki laughs and says "Well, when they hear you assaulted a police officer with pepper spray…" Ashley says "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Nikki lunges at her from across the room and slaps her and punches her in the face, taking her to the ground. Ashley is out…cold…and Nikki says "Take that…'BITCH'!" When the police get there, there is also an ambulance, because of the officer being pepper sprayed. They take Ashley out on a stretcher and they say they will take it from there. The officer, and Victor both say Nikki knocked her out in self defense. They take not of that and haul her away and examine the officer. Nikki says with tears in her eyes crying as hard as she can "I hate her! She ruins everything!" Victor runs over to her and holds her as tight as he can saying "It's alright, I love you, that's all that matters, its okay my love, don't cry please Nikki. It makes me very upset when you cry!" She nods and says she's sorry but can't help it, and that the things she has said over the years are horrible and that she is a rude individual. Victor holds her and says that everything is fine. They kiss and Victor says "Even though I hate him, want to go visit Jack, I would like to speak to him to get a common ground about Ashley's behavior and that it really upsets you and it needs to stop." Nikki nods and says "I would like that very much!"

At the Abbott mansion, jack answers the door. "Hey Nik! Newman…" They both say hi. He lets them in and says "Nikki, have you been crying?" Victor says "Yes, because of your sister. She came over, because you brother posted bail, and said that I am a bastard and called Nikki a bitch. Nikki got so upset and lunged at her. She slapped her and punched her that she went to the floor and was out cold. I told the guards at the gate to keep a watch that only family enters the ranch, but she pepper sprayed one of them! I just want you to know so that she doesn't try to twist the story, and you can maybe talk her into leaving us alone? Nikki was very upset with her and broke down crying." Nikki budded in "I want this to stop immediately Jack!" Jack says "Come here" he hugs her and says "It's alright; I will most certainly put her in her place! You are one of my oldest friends, and when you get hurt I would jump through hoops so you are alright!" Nikki kisses his cheek and she goes to Victor and he puts his arm around her. Victor says "Thank you Jack. It's good to know that you are not single minded like your sister." Jack nods and they leave to go home.

When they get home Nikki is less distraught. They eat dinner and talk to each other for about an hour until it's after 6. Victor sits by the fire and Nikki says "Can you just hold me?" Victor says "Of course" and she stays in his arms as they sit by the fire. She says "I have always felt so safe in your arms, like all of my troubles went away. I love you" He says he loves her and will always love and protect her. She kisses him and he kisses her head. She kisses his cheek and moves to his neck. He kisses her and they are both breathless. He kisses her neck and she unbuttons his shirt. He carries her upstairs and puts her on the bed. They finish undressing and the kiss each other more. They make love again and are wrapped in each other's arms as the drift off to sleep.


End file.
